


Astraphobia

by BatSuitCrazy (McDanno50)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, M/M, Phobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDanno50/pseuds/BatSuitCrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astraphobia: an abnormal fear of thunder and lightning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astraphobia

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own 'Suits', the characters and general plot of the show all belong to their respectful owners. It was not my intention to offend anyone by the writing of this story. This multi-chapter story is Unbeta'd so please forgive any mistakes you may read.
> 
> 'Ello my lovelies. Here's a fluffy piece I thought was necessary after the dramatics in the recent summer finale. Not a very creative title but I digress. Enjoy :)

August was a fun month in New York if you asked Harvey. Granted it was a little warm outside but the thunder and lightning show right outside the windows was worth the daytime heat.

The booming sounds of thunder and the crackle of lightning reverberated throughout his chest as he made his way out into the living room. He had changed into a t-shirt and jeans and his favorite Harvard jacket after the third hour spent reading document after legal document. He loved his suits, he really did, but he wasn’t in the office anymore and Mike was one of the very few he has let see him in anything other than a designer piece.

Speaking of Mike, his associate was nowhere to be seen. He called out but received no answer; the vastness of his condo echoed the sound back to him almost mockingly so. A quick look revealed the younger man’s jacket, tie, shoes, and messenger bag still arranged neatly behind the large leather couch. All that seemed to be missing was the owner. The documents that they’d been reading were still scattered across the coffee table, stacked in hazardous piles that made no sense to Harvey.

He peeked around the corner but the guest bathroom light was off and the door open. He walked into the kitchen where their box of stuffed crust pizza still sat half-eaten on the counter. There wasn’t any other place to check because Harvey’s apartment was pretty much an open floor plan.

“Damn it,” Harvey muttered to himself as he stood in his living room, at a loss as to where his long lost associate could be.

He was about to reach for his phone where it lay on the arm of the chair when thunder rolled and lightning flashed. The lights and sounds almost like fireworks at a ball game. He chuckled to himself before grabbing his cell; Mike was on speed dial although he’d never admit to which one. His thumb lingered over the send button because seriously, how does a person with an eidetic memory forget his phone?

Mike’s cell sat untouched between two stacks of paperwork for the upcoming merger between Harlow and Maverick.

It would appear that Harvey’s associate had simply left the condo. But to leave without shoes? That seemed a little farfetched even to Harvey and his never ending patience at what Mike tended to do when overly caffeinated.

He called out again and again, wandering from space to space feeling like an idiot each time he didn’t hear a reply. That was until he made it to the hallway furthest from the master bedroom. There’s an office at the end of the short hall that Harvey never uses, in fact, he can’t even remember the last time he went inside. A quick peek revealed nothing except dust; he really should fire his maid.

The storm outside made her presence known with another bout of thunder and lightning.

The plain door beside the office would never normally catch his attention; another unused space except for his excess winter gear. However, with the sounds from Mother Nature getting louder the hall closet seemed promising with a soft glow of light peering beneath the crack he hadn’t noticed before.

“Mike?” he called out again as he reached for the brass handle. “Are you–?”

He gets the door open but can’t finish his sentence at what he saw inside. He had finally found his associate, but the mass of quivering flesh on the floor of his hallway closet wasn’t the Mike that Harvey knew. The boy inside had his back up to the right side of the wall, hands clamped hard over his ears as he rocked nervously forwards and backwards. The light inside allowed him to see usual blue eyes clenched shut with tears leaking out and streaming down pale cheeks. If the visual of his usually upbeat associate wasn’t bad enough, the whimpers of a terrified little boy were and the sounds pulled at something deep within Harvey. The sight was reminiscent of his little brother when the sounds of their parents yelling over their mother’s infidelities would reach their bedroom even under the blanket fort Harvey had constructed.

It was obvious the kid was downright terrified of the storm and suddenly he knew what he had to do as another crack of lightning echoed down the hall. The ominous roll of thunder elicited a half-sob from Mike and it took everything he had not to reach out towards the young man in a big-brotherly fashion.

"Hold on kid,” he whispered before he shut the door. It was doubtful that his associate had heard him but Harvey had to reassure Mike and himself that he was coming back.

If anyone ever asked him, he would deny it until his dying day that Harvey Specter actually ran through his condo. He went to the master bedroom first and gathered the fluffy duvet off the king sized mattress into his arms. He folded the fabric as neatly as possible before he jogged back to the living room. He dumped Mike’s messenger bag onto the floor, grimaced at the mess it made but smirked triumphantly nonetheless as he snagged the iPod lying in the center of the chaos. He finally had everything he needed and it only took him two separate rolls of thunder and lightning.

He made it to the hallway in record time and opened the door. Mike was how Harvey had left him, shaking with fear and drowning in tears.

“H-Harvey?” Mike finally glanced up at him with these big doe eyes. They were different from the usual puppy look, definitely worse in Harvey’s opinion.

Harvey sighed before climbing into the closet with his associate; he shut the door behind him but left the light on inside. Luckily the closet was so big that Harvey could stand without hitting his head, an impressive feat considering he stood just above six feet tall. He knocked an elbow against his snowboard in his efforts to unzip his Harvard jacket; he cursed but didn’t take his eyes off the younger man seated before him. Mike hadn’t looked at him since he entered the closet, most likely afraid that if he opened his eyes he’d see the flash of lightning from Harvey’s impressive windows.

“Mike,” Harvey said as he kneeled. His voice was calm but hardly quiet. “Look at me kid.”

His associate’s eyes finally met his. The watery orbs widened at the closeness Harvey now found between himself and the rookie lawyer. He held out the jacket that had seen better days but Mike wouldn’t take it. It was obvious Harvey was going to have to do everything in this situation, but strangely he didn’t mind as his big brother instincts took over. He had to pry Mike’s arms from his stomach in order to slide the limbs into the necessary places before zipping up the hoody. Although they were similar in height Mike was thinner, his naturally slim shoulders dwarfed when next to Harvey’s. He maneuvered the hood to settle on Mike’s head, and despite the situation Harvey smiled as his associate immediately put his hands into the pockets.

The temporarily abandoned iPod came second in Harvey’s carefully structured plan to provide a distraction. He turned on the contraption, checked the volume, and selected shuffle in lieu of the numerous playlists. Then he reached inside the hood to rest the buds into Mike’s surprisingly cold ears. He could barely make out the music that poured from the iPod and into Mike’s befuddled mind, but his smile grew wide all the same at the relieved look on the man’s face.

Content with his progress Harvey wedged himself between Mike and the door. He dragged the comforter over and wrapped it around the both of them just leaving their heads and Harvey’s right shoulder free to wrap his arm around Mike’s quivering frame. The young man went into the embrace gratefully and rested his ear over Harvey’s heart even though the only rhythmic thumping he could hear came from his iPod. Harvey kept his arm around the kid, covering his hand over his associate’s still wet eyes.

It wasn’t the most comfortable position. For one, he was a senior partner sitting in a closet with his associate, wrapped around each other in what would seem an inappropriate manner. Two, Harvey was wearing jeans and Mike the remainder of his work suit. Three, he was sitting up against an unforgiving wall and was bound to do so till morning. It wasn’t all that bad though. His associate had gotten more comfortable by wrapping an arm around Harvey’s ribs, fingers grasping the fabric tight. Mike had eventually stopped shaking, and his tears while not completely dry were not flowing fresh beneath Harvey’s fingers.

He didn’t know how long they sat there because in his haste to return to his terrified associate Harvey had forgotten to grab his cell phone.

He sighed.

Mike flinched in response and began to pull away but Harvey dragged him back in; the hood sliding back to reveal little tuffs of blonde hair. Not even the oath would stop Harvey from denying that he dropped a kiss to the kid’s forehead before closing his eyes.

They slept.

**Author's Note:**

> A short sequel is in the works but this totally works as a stand-alone.


End file.
